Pierce the Darkness
by ThatDudeWithTheThing
Summary: Axel Pierce is a son of Erebus. When his father threatens to destroy everything that Percy Jackson and the rest of the Seven have fought to preserve, Axel is called upon as the Olympians' last hope. However, when Axel is betrayed by those closest to him, will he return to defend them? Or will he allow the world to be consumed by darkness?
1. I Hide in the Shadows

**What's up everybody? I've had this idea for a PJO fanfic kicking around in my head for a few weeks, so I finally decided it sit down and write it. Read and review, tell me if it's awesome, it sucks, or even if you don't care, throw me a review. It makes me feel good about myself. So, without further ado, I present to you **_**Pierce the Darkness**_**.**

Thunder rumbled and rain poured down on my head. I put up the hood of my black and green jacket, wishing that I had power over the weather instead of the shadows. That was, after all, the very reason I was in this mess in the first place. However, I had no time to reminisce over my problems. I had to keep moving so that the campers wouldn't find me. None of them understood what I was; all they knew about me was what that idiotic son of Poseidon had been feeding them since my arrival at that wretched place. He and his girlfriend (some bimbo named Annabeth) had been saying I was a threat to everyone. A freak. In a way, I supposed they were right; I was an abomination. Nothing like me had ever been created before, and nothing ever would again, now that my father's "experiment" had gone so horribly awry.

I needed to rest. I had been running for days, never stopping for fear of being discovered. I was hunted, like an animal. I had to stop and organize my thoughts. Lightning crashed overhead, illuminating the skyline. I spotted an old, decrepit, building tucked away in an alley. I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction and melted into a shadow, reappearing on the roof of the structure. I kicked open the rusted door leading down into the building and slid inside. Once inside the darkened rooms, I closed my eyes, remembering all the events that had led up to my unfortunate situation.

**FLASHBACK**

(3rd Person POV)

The young half-blood struggled to move his legs forward, desperately trying to drag the heavy sandbags that weighed him down towards the top of an enormous hill. Through his weary stupor, he heard his father's voice, sharper than the blade of the katana strapped to the fourteen year-old's back.

"Come on, Axel," the commanding tone bellowed from the top of the hill. "This will seem like a walk through the meadow if you fail to get yourself up this hill immediately!"

Nearly crying with exhaustion, the teenager lunged forward, clawing at the grass with his hands as his feet fought to gain a hold on the slippery hillside. As he neared the top, he managed to make out the shape of his father standing with his arms crossed. His black hair and eyes perfectly matched the scowl on his face as he watched his son slowly drag himself to the peak of the massive hill. Once Axel reached the top, a black stopwatch materialized in his father's right hand.

"3 minutes and 49 seconds," he read. "That's a full 20 seconds faster than your previous time."

"Did I do well, Father?" Axel asked, his dark purple eyes glinting with hope. "Are you pleased?"

"Of course not!" snapped Axel's father. "How can I be pleased when your time is still fifty seconds too slow? How can I be pleased when you lay at my feet like a dog, wheezing after just a few short hours of exercise? How can I be pleased when my son is _a weakling like you?_" He hissed the final few words, spitting them out like they had a vile taste in his mouth.

Angry flames burned away the hope and self-pride that had been clear in Axel's eyes just moments ago.

"I am no weakling," he snarled, a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Then prove it," his father spat back, drawing a massive broadsword from a shadowy sheath at his side.

Shadows swirled around Axel then pulled away, revealing jet-black armor that matched his hair. From his back, he drew his katana, _Tantibus_. The sword mixed two of the more rare sacred metals, Stygian Iron and Adamantium, giving it a hypnotizing silver-and-black look. Before Axel could do anything else, his father charged forward, lashing out with his sword. Axel ducked low under the blade, rolled to the side and swept his father's feet out from under him. Before he could strike, his father melted away. On instinct, the demigod spun around and barely managed to block the massive broadsword. His father leaped out of the shadow behind him, forcing him into a defensive mode. He tried to spot holes in his father's onslaught, but the older man's technique was nearly flawless. Suddenly, his katana was knocked from his hands. The disarming maneuver was followed by a heavy kick that sent Axel sprawling. As his father leapt at him to finish the fight, Axel yanked at a black wristband hanging on his left arm. A small tomahawk appeared in his hands. He blocked the incoming strike from his opponent's sword and threw himself into a backflip, kicking the sword away from the two warriors. He landed on his feet, holding the tomahawk to his adversary's neck.

"Yield, Father," he smirked. Instead of an admittance of surrender, all he received was a sneer. Suddenly, Axel sensed a shadow creeping toward him. In his split second of hesitation, his father knocked away the tomahawk and drew a large knife in one fluid motion. He slammed the hilt against his son's head, then pushed him backwards. Dazed, Axel stumbled back only to be swept off his feet by the shadow he had been distracted by earlier. The blade of his father's knife pressed against his neck.

"I yield," he growled.

"You see? You are still weak. Your hesitation cost you your victory," his father declared.

"So because I show mercy, I am penalized? How is that fair?" Axel exclaimed, astonished by his father's injustice.

"This 'mercy', as you call it, is simply an excuse for your weakness, and it will be the end of you someday," Axel's father laughed maliciously. "You are dismissed for today."

Unable to find words to express his rage, Axel stormed away. In his place, a beautiful woman with dark hair and purple eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"You should not be so hard on him, Erebus," she scolded.

Erebus laughed. "I did not think you would grow so fond of my child with a _mortal_ woman, Nyx."

Nyx scowled at the mention of her husband's mention of Axel's birth mother. "Ever since you caused her 'unfortunate accident', I decided to raise the boy as my own. That includes caring for his well-being."

"I am caring for his well-being," sneered Erebus. "By making sure he is powerful enough to overcome any of those foolish Olympians."

"Just be careful how you tread, Husband," warned Nyx. "Push him too far and you will give yourself a powerful enemy." With that, she flashed away.

**END FLASHBACK **

(Axel POV)

The squealing of tires interrupted my little jaunt down memory lane. I looked through the old, dusty window and saw two white vans come screeching to a halt in front of the building. Dozens of teenagers in orange T-shirts came spilling out of both vehicles.

"Are you sure he's here, Grover?" I heard the blonde daughter of Athena ask the satyr.

"Of course I'm sure, Annabeth," came the satyr's voice. "I did the tracking spell perfectly."

"Good enough for me," said the moronic son of Poseidon that stood with his arm draped around Annabeth's shoulders. "Everybody, storm the building!"

With a roar, the campers came stampeding up the rotting wooden steps that led to my hideout. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. They hadn't even left one scout outside to alert them if I was escaping. I unlatched the window and pushed it open, allowing the wind and rain access to the small room I had discovered.

"No rest for the wicked, I suppose," I grumbled. With that, I leapt through the window and back into the storm.

_Tantibus_\- Latin word for "nightmare"

**And first chapter DONE. So what do you think? Let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up pretty soon, but until then, you'll just have to wonder who Axel really is. Catch you guys later.**


	2. I Fail a Test

**What's up guys? I'm back already with another update; two chapters in two days! That's right, be impressed. The next couple of chapters will deal with how Axel became a fugitive and all the people he meets during that time period. Anyways, here's chapter two. **

(3rd person POV)

Sixteen year-old Axel sprinted up the hill, hardly even noticing the sandbags that had been the bane of his existence for the past four years. As he ran, he saw his adopted mother out in the distance, her violet eyes glowing with pride in her son. After his birth mother, Lucie Pierce, had died in a bizarre accident when Axel was young, Nyx had raised him as her own, caring for him throughout the brutal training regimens that his father forced upon him.

As the thought of Erebus entered his mind, Axel scowled and spat on the ground. Their spar and short conversation about Axel's "weakness" three years ago still held firm in his mind. Erebus's casual attitude toward mercy led Axel to believe he had no feeling in him, only the desire to conquer and rule. Axel shook his head at such thoughts. No matter what, Erebus was still his father. He loved his son; he just had a different way of showing it.

At least, that was what Nyx insisted after every insult and every injury that came Axel's way as a result of his father's insane exercise routines.

But all that would change today. Axel was sure of it. Today was the day he would complete his training, and his father would finally look him in the eye as an equal. As he neared the top of the final hill, he saw the familiar scowl and stopwatch that he had come to associate with his father. He surged forward, cresting the top of the hill with a proud smile on his face.

"2 minutes and 36 seconds," came his father's low rumbling voice. "Not bad."

"Not bad! Not bad!" Axel laughed incredulously. "That's 24 seconds faster than the time requirement you set on me the first day we started this insanity!"

"Very well, my son," the voice grumbled again. "If you believe yourself worthy of becoming my lieutenant-"

"I know I am," Axel interrupted.

"-then tomorrow you will face the final challenge. Complete that, and I will deem you worthy of serving at my side," Erebus finished.

"Very well, Father," Axel said. "I will see you in the arena at dawn." He walked away, down the hill and towards the small hut he had lived in for his entire life.

Nyx swirled into view next to Erebus.

"What will you do if he refuses to complete the challenge?" she questioned anxiously.

"If he does not complete the challenge, he will fail," Erebus replied carelessly.

Nyx's eyes widened as she realized the meaning behind her husband's words.

"If you touch one hair on his head…" she began, but Erebus cut her off with a mirthless laugh.

"And what will you do?" he smirked. "We both know your oath prevents you from taking any action against me. Besides, it won't matter. Axel _will_ complete the final challenge. I have erased any trace of the weaknesses his foolish mother left in him." With that final declaration, Erebus flashed away.

"I pray that you are wrong, Husband," Nyx whispered.

_Line Break_

Axel strode confidently toward the arena, his mind free of any doubts or misgivings. His training had prepared him for any situation that his father could throw at him; he was sure of it. _Tantibus_ was strapped to his back, the leather strap encircling his black and green jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal a single black wristband, which Axel could pull to summon his tomahawk. The hood, which was enchanted to always hide his face, was pulled back, revealing his deep purple eyes and jet-black hair, which was cut to a medium length. However, Axel was not counting on his magic weapons or his dashing good looks and charm to allow him to coast through this final challenge. A decade of training that had begun when he could walk and the blood of one of the most powerful primordial gods were the two things that he knew would determine his fate in the arena. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the massive arena.

(Axel POV)

I was confused. In the arena, there was no gigantic monster. No impossible obstacle course. No targets or training dummies. There was only my father, with a strange shape at his feet. I took another look at the shape and was astonished.

"Father, that's a…" my voice trailed off as I realized what my final challenge was.

"This, Axel, is your final challenge. Kill this pitiful mortal, and join my side as my immortal lieutenant," Erebus said to me. His tone told me I had no decision in this matter, but I had other ideas.

I put an edge of steel in my voice. "Father, I will not kill a human in cold blood without a valid reason. I don't suppose you have one of those lying around here, do you?" That was something I seriously doubted. The arena was emptier than Moros's friends list on Facebook. Guess that's what happens when you're the God of Doom.

"Here's your 'valid reason'," my father snarled. "Either the mortal dies, or you do."

I narrowed my eyes. "I will not disobey my mother's final wish just so you can make me into some cold, merciless killer like you."

"Very well, then, child," Erebus spat. "It appears I have wasted sixteen years of my life trying to mold you into something worthwhile."

Faster than thought, he lunged at me, broadsword slashing through the air. I flinched, but felt nothing. Looking up, I saw Nyx's pitch black knives holding back Erebus's sword from my neck.

"Run, Axel!" she yelled. "I cannot fight him, but I can defend you. Now GO!"

Something inside me told me not to argue. I sprinted out of the arena, trying to ignore the fact that I had just abandoned my adoptive mother to a fight she could not win against the man who I once called Father. I ran, my only hope that Nyx would be able to escape once she sensed that I was safe. I sprinted into the woods, spurred on by the furious bellows of my father.

"You are dead to me, Axel Pierce! Do you hear me? You are no son of mine! When I see you again, you will beg for death, and I will deliver it unto you!"

**That's chapter two done. Axel has escaped! What will happen to him? What about Nyx? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Hahaha! Send me a review; all they do is help.**

**Shout-out to Zachariah Drake for my very first review! You're awesome bro. Thanks for the support!**


	3. I Meet the Eternal Man-Haters

**What's up guys? Man, three chapters in three days; I am rolling through this story. I wonder how long I can keep this up before reality catches up to me. That's enough out of me, though. Here's chapter three.**

(Axel POV)

I had been running through the woods surrounding my former home for about a week. Luckily, I had come across a creek not too long after fleeing the arena, so I had no problem with water. Food, on the other hand, was a real issue. I hadn't eaten since my emergency ambrosia ran out two days ago. I was slowly going delirious from hunger. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knees and waited for the slow, unpleasant death of starvation. However, I suppose the Fates had a different idea for my life, because just then my demise was averted by the arrival of a person I had been hoping to see for a week.

"Axel! Axel, are you okay?" Nyx asked me in a worried tone.

I smiled. "Hello, mother. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're slowly wasting away in the wilderness?"

Nyx laughed bitterly at my sarcasm. "I'm sorry my son, but that so-called father of yours made me a little later than I would have liked. I could have escaped much more quickly if not for the oath I swore preventing me from physically harming him."

"That piece of filth will pay for what he has done to us," I snarled.

"The time for revenge will come, my son, but it is not today," Nyx said softly. "You have other things you must address before you challenge your father."

"What other things?" I questioned her.

"Well, for one thing, happy birthday, Axel!" she said with a small smile. I realized that she was actually right, it was October 31, my birthday. I laughed at the irony: here it was, my seventeenth birthday, and I was trudging through the woods, half-starved to death, fleeing from my father who wanted to kill me. I was shaken from my thoughts when Nyx pulled out a black box and handed it to me. I gave her a curious look.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" she asked in reply.

I lifted the top off the box to find ten black throwing knives along with a belt for carrying them.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly. "These are amazing." Thanks to my years of training, I had plenty of knowledge in dealing with throwing knives.

Nyx smiled. "The knives are enchanted to return to your belt a few minutes after you throw them. I hope they will serve you well, for you have many trials ahead of you before you can challenge your father."

Something in her voice made me look up at her questioningly, but before I could ask her about it, she spun around with a startled look on her face.

"Someone is coming," she whispered. "Hide, Axel." With that, she melted into the shadow of a nearby tree. I barely had enough time to finish strapping the belt around my waist and holstering the knives when a girl in a silver parka came walking into view.

I rolled my eyes. Great, just what I needed: a group of lethal man-haters armed to the teeth and wandering around the same forest I was in. I barely managed to dive into a shadow and reappear on the branch of a tall tree before the girl looked in my direction.

"Could've sworn I heard voices coming from over here…" she muttered to herself. Once settled into the tree, I was able to get a better look at her. Along with her parka and bow, she wore a silver tiara that seriously took away from the whole Goth look she was trying to pull. A black T-shirt and jeans matched her shoulder length black hair, and her electric blue eyes seemed to stare a hole into every single thing she looked at. I was about to shadow travel away when I heard a deep voice call out.

"Thalia! Little half-sister, how are you?" a large man spoke from not too far away. My eyes narrowed; I knew who that voice belonged to: Heracles, minor god and most honored son of Zeus.

Thalia-I guess that was the girl's name- turned and sighed. "What do you want, Heracles?"

"What? I need a reason to see my favorite half-sister?" Heracles looked offended.

"Favorite half-sister?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You haven't said five words to me in my whole life."

Heracles laughed a bitter laugh. "I guess that's right. We haven't ever spoken before." Suddenly, his voice got dangerously low. "So what gives you the right to go around spreading lies about my past?"

Thalia looked shocked. "What the Hades are you talking about, you psycho?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out?" Heracles sounded a little hysterical. "Those lies you and the rest of Artemis's little pack of brats have been spreading about me 'betraying' the great and wonderful Zoe Nightshade? I know what you've been saying about me, and I'm here to stop it."

Before Thalia or I could even move, Heracles' hand moved with lightning speed, backhanding the black-haired girl backwards and into a tree with a heavy crash.

(Thalia POV)

When my insane half-brother attacked me, I didn't even have time to think. All I knew was that I was standing up one moment, and the next, I was crashing into a giant tree. I sat up, my head throbbing and my vision cloudy. I could just make out Heracles stalking towards me, his giant club in hand and a maniacal look in his eye. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadow behind him, his face shrouded by the hood of the black and green jacket he wore. I heard him yell at Heracles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Zeus's golden boy himself. This must be my lucky day."

Heracles whirled around to face the guy, only to laugh in derision.

"What are you gonna do, little midget? Beat up my kneecaps?" He laughed at his own joke. I had to admit, Heracles had a point. I mean, the guy could've only been five foot ten at the most.

The kid laughed along with Heracles, then stopped. "You know, that's a pretty good idea."

Like lightning, two pitch black throwing knives appeared in the kid's hands. He flung them both, burying the two projectiles in my brother's shoulders. As Heracles roared in pain, the kid dashed forward, pulling at a black wristband on his left arm. A small thing that looked a little like an ax appeared in his hands. He swung the weapon quickly, catching Heracles in the hip. My brother fell to the ground writhing in pain. Before he could try and roll away, the kid swung the ax-thing again, burying the blade in Heracles right knee. The minor god screamed in pain. From his back, the short guy pulled out a sword that looked like the ones samurai used to use. He swung the flat of the blade into the injured knee. Finally, he pulled out another throwing knife and buried it into Heracles' left knee. He sheathed his sword and the ax-thing turned back into a wristband.

He turned towards me, and I couldn't help but flinch. I had just seen this kid turn one of the most powerful warriors in the world into a blubbering heap on the ground in a matter of minutes. He seemed to notice my apprehension and grinned. Pulling off his hood, he walked towards me.

"Don't worry, I promise not to shatter your knees. You're gonna need them if you keep trying to tackle trees." I was confused by this statement until I realized he was mocking me. I glared up at his purple eyes (wait, _purple_ eyes? weird) only to find they were twinkling with mirth.

"You do realize you're making fun of an injured maiden, right?" I growled up at him.

"Oh dear, I hadn't realized," he said, his grin not leaving his face. He gave an exaggerated bow, and announced in a pretentious voice, "I, Axel Pierce, do hereby apologize to this wounded maiden. I shall now give her assistance until she no longer requires it."

I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at his ridiculous antics. His eyes became filled with concern when he realized that I still hadn't gotten up.

"Can you stand?" he asked me.

I started to get up, but the whole world started to tilt sideways. Before I fell, he managed to jump forward and catch me. He swept my feet out from under me and started to carry me.

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself," I growled.

He laughed again. "Sure you can. I also like to stumble around like I'm drunk when I walk. Where's your camp?"

Grudgingly, I told him where the rest of the girls were camped. He walked us in that direction, and before long, we had reached the silver tents of the Hunt.

"Ok, this is far enough," I said with concern. I might have been alright with guys because of Percy, but the rest of the Hunters hated all males with a passion.

He just grinned at me. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." With that, he walked straight into the middle of the camp, carrying me the whole way. I could feel the furious eyes of every hunter in sight on the pair of us; he, on the other hand, looked like he was walking through a peaceful meadow. Suddenly, I heard the very thing I had been worried about: my mistress, Artemis.

"Put that girl down you filthy male!" she shrieked and fired several arrows in our direction.

Laughing, the kid placed me in the arms of a surprised hunter, then sprinted away, dodging arrows left and right. Any minute now, I expected him to be struck by an arrow, but he simply weaved his way in and out of a literal storm of arrows, looking like he was having the best time of his life. When he reached the edge of the camp, he winked and gave the Hunters a good-bye wave, which only served to enrage them further. As they drew back their bowstrings for a final assault, he dove into a shadow and disappeared.

Artemis stalked back towards me, her normally calm face flushed with rage.

"Thalia, who was that person?!" she asked me angrily.

I merely stared at the spot where my rescuer had disappeared.

"I honestly have no idea, milady."

**Another chapter done! Axel has met Thalia and the Hunters! How will this affect them? Where will Axel go next? All this and more coming up soon! **

**Don't forget to review; it really helps me out.**


End file.
